List of Dfi videos
This is a list of Dumb Fidelity Videos. These videos might have their own pages on this wiki soon. Pre-Dfi These are videos that were made before the channel even came into existence: *Prohibition - The first Dumb Fidelity video. It was a school project for history class that features beck songs and details the brief history of prohibition laws in the U.S. *B Ball Boys - The boys decide to challenge each other to a B Ball smackdown. Jonan beats Tate, crowning him the Ultimate King of B Ball. *Happy Fathers Day - A young boy finds out that his strongest weapon is to not talk to strangers. Classic Dfi These are videos before Dfi changed up their editing style, and are generally more tame in comparison to some later videos: *Ice Cream Boy vs The Dj Master - The DJ master has a fight with a lover of ice cream. *The Top Fricken 10 Mario - The boys decide to make an influential top ten list of the best Marios. *This Video Sucks! - Tate isn't very pleased with the latest Dumb Fidelity video. *Prohibition - BEHIND THE SCENES (Drinking the so called alcohol) - Tate and Jonan drink the ridiculous alcohol concoction made in their first video, the absolute mad lads. *Happy Halloween - The boys decide to jam out on Halloween. Also, Jonan in a dress. *Calling my Mom! She answered Omg! (Facetime) (Epic) - In the first installment of the ParkourTube HD saga, Tate decides to reconcile with an old ally: his Mom. *The Threat - Tate and Jonan get a threat from the interwebs. Will they survive? No. No they will not. *Happy Birthday Cyan Crocomire - In this classic video, Cyan Crocomire decides to busy the D-FI base, but things take a turn for the worst when Cyan finds out its not his birthday. This video takes place exactly one year before Happy Birthday Cyan Crocomire: Revengeance. *(BTS) Happy Birthday Cyan Crocomire - The boys reveal what really went on to film the classic video, and also how Tate assaulted Cyan Crocomire with a guitar (oof). *What if Cool Cool Mountain had LYRICS? - by DentalFloss - What if Brentalfloss...had hair? Well, this video will tell you. Modern Dfi Starting with Good Morning Alexa, Dfi began making their videos even more crazy and weird.: *Good Morning Alexa - Jonan has a good ol' time with Alexa, but then a burglar raids his house. Alexa breaks up the fight and they eat Twonkies. *Unused/Extra dfi footage rare - The duo shows what might have once been considered for a Dfi video, including a strange skit with a foam head on a string. *We've Been Cyberbullied - ParkourTube HD gets cyberbullied, and they call out LuggyBro and Ribena for their wrongful ways. *The Truth - Jonan tells the truth about Dfi for April Fools Day. *Wal-Mart Drink - The boys, featuring Will, hunt for drinks at the local Walmart. *Big Lank Show- Friday the 13th - Big Lank interviews people about Friday the Thirtenth, but things take a turn for the worst with the very first interview... *We've Been Cyberbullied Again - In this epic video, ParkourTube HD get cyberbullied again, so they destroy Ribena with the help of many friends. This video began the organization of He. *Nintendo Direct Reaction- Hat Man Game reviews - Hat Man Game Reviews reacts to The Nintendo Direct stream with ParkourTube HD and Cornelius. Things get frisky and feisty, especially for his mirror. *Flea Market Haul 7/28/18 - The boys get some valuable products, and then *****MARKIPLIER COSPLAY****** *Arrested for Trolling - We find our boys in a bit of a pickle when they get arrested for trolling by a police officer that has tourettes. How do they escape? Well, you'll have to watch the video to find out. Oh, and Dfi is confirmed gay or something. *Happy Birthday Cyan Crocomire: Revenegeance - This is the sequel to the critically-acclaimed Happy Birthday Cyan Crocomire. The video features Tate and Jonan finding themselves in deep trouble when Cyan Crocomire BLJs through their front door at the request of Starch Billy. The video also features Cyan's Shark companion Billy. *What if Freezeezy Peak had LYRICS? - DentalFloss - dental floss at it again with the minecraft songs oh boy *D-FI 2019 - Wow! Over 10 people collaborate to wish everyone watching a Happy New Years and a Happy 2019. It may or may not have been released 15 days late. *FOOD BATTLE 2019 - Dumb Fidelity continues Smosh's legacy with this incredible video, putting Pink Frosted Sprinkle Sprinkle Donut against Twonkie. Who will be the ultimate victor? The answer will shock you... *The Glover Rap - The boys team up with Cyan Crocomire, the breakout rap star from their song Invasion, to write a rap all about Glover for N64, PS1, and PC.